


Strange Brew

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Timeline: Doublemeat Palace<br/>Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Rib"<br/>Disclaimer: still not mine, alas</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strange Brew

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Doublemeat Palace  
> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Rib"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

Willow dropped the volume on the kitchen counter.

"Who writes this stuff? This is worse than a twelfth-century spellbook!"

"Trouble?" Dawn came in from the back porch.

Willow swiped at her nose. "A bud of garlic? A rib of celery? What the heck is a rib? Is it just one piece, or the whole bunch?"

"We don't have to have soup tonight... are you crying?"

"Onions." Willow sniffled. "I can't do this. Tara always did it."

"Just add marshmallows. Everything's better with marshmallows."

Willow snorted, then reached for a tissue. "There's Doublemeat in the fridge."

Dawn shuddered. "Soup sounds great."


End file.
